Forbidden Love
by AmyRoselover
Summary: Sesshoumaru is injured but a beautiful little girl heals him. That beautiful little girl is Kagome Higurashi. They both fall in love, but it turns out, Kagome can never be with him. Will Kagome and Sesshoumaru's relationship still survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Healing Sesshy**

A little youkai (demon) child, around the age of 9, was walking through the forest, away from his kingdom. That youkai child, is Prince Sesshoumaru of the West. His face had no emotion, for he had lost his mother at a young age. Suddenly, he felt powerful auras in the area. He took out Tokijin and got in a fighting stance. Demons, lizard ones, came out of nowhere.

"Hey look, the 'Prince of the West,"one said.

"He thinks he can beat us with that puny sword! That's rich," the other one said.

The 2 lizard youkais took out their swords and charged at Sesshoumaru. The battle was ferocious. One of them, stabbed Sesshoumaru in the arm. His blood splurted out.

"Ah!!!"

Luckily, Sesshoumaru managed to lop off the youkai's head, in 1 swipe. The other lizard youkai came at full speed and stabbed Sesshoumaru in the stomach. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Finally, the youkai pulled the sword out of Sesshoumaru, letting him fall to the ground. When the youkai turned his head, Sesshoumaru blasted Tokijin's power through his heart. He desinigrated. Finally, Sesshoumaru relaxed but tensed up when he smelt the scent of vanilla and sakura blossoms. He also felt a powerful aura coming from a human.

'She must be a priestess…'

"Show yourself ningen!"

A little girl came from behind a tree.

"Name yourself," said Sesshoumaru, unemotionally.

The girl said, gently,

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a priestess in training at my village."

"State your business here."

"I saw the fight, Prince Sesshoumaru. You are injured, my lord. I only wish to help you."

Sesshoumaru growled at her. Kagome came closer, which made him growl more.

"I just want to help."

Kagome took out a cloth with herbs on them. She took off his shirt and put the cloth on his wound.

-30 minutes later-

Kagome had bandaged all of Sesshoumaru's wounds.

"Why did you heal me? Surely, your kind kills demons?"

Kagome smiled.

"Even though they do kill demons, I don't. Unless I'm threatened. Everyone deserves a chance. Even you Lord Sesshoumaru."

For the first time in 5 years, Sesshoumaru smiled. It was small, but it was a smile. Kagome have him a fruit and they started eating. After that, Sesshoumaru was healed. It was getting dark, and Kagome knew she had to go home. When Kagome tried to leave, Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm.

"Can I see you again?"

Kagome heard her mother and sister shouting for her.

"Kagome!"

"I don't know, I really have to go…"

"Please? I really enjoyed your company today."

"Kagome," yelled Kagome's mother, Kaori.

Kagome sighed.

"Okay, I'll come back."

"Thank you."

Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek and ran off. Sesshoumaru stood there, frozen. Finally, he came to his senses and went back to his castle.

'Mother…I think I might be finding love. Please…guide me into her heart.'

Kagome got to where her mother and sister were.

"Kagome! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry mother. I lost track of time and-"

"Kagome…I don't want to bear any of your stupid excuses! Now let's go."

"But mother, all I-"

Kagome's mother said, impatiently,

"I said, I didn't want to hear any more excuses! You know what?

Don't even talk at all!"

"But I was trying to-"

"I said don't say a word," screeched Kagome's mother, as she slapped Kagome, hard!

"Now let's go."

Kagome held the cheek that had been slapped. Tears surfaced on her eyelids.

Kikyo, Kagome's older sister, said,

"Serves you right for making us looking for you so long, _and _talking back to mother."

'Sesshoumaru…'

"Kagome…"

Kagome didn't hear her best-friend, Sango.

"Kagome!"

Kagome's head shot up.

"Yes Sango?"

"Where were you? I was so worried that you were killed by a demon. You know you can't go in the forest by yourself. Your powers haven't kicked in yet."

"I'm sorry Sango. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Sango hugged Kagome.

"Just don't do that again, okay?"

Kagome smiled.

"I promised…Bye…"

"…Bye…"

Kagome walked into her hut.

Kaori said,

"Kagome…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to slap you. It's just…your only 7 and you don't have your powers yet. Though your aura is very powerful. In the prophecy, you were to be the one who stops all the evil in the land with companions. You can't die."

"I'm sorry mother. But, I'll be fine. I'll even practice my archery in the forest until I achieve my powers."

Kaori sighed.

"Just stay _away_ from danger and _away_ form any demons."

Kagome crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Yes mother."

Kagome walked to her room.

"I'm sorry mother," whispered Kagome to herself.

"I promised him…"

Kagome, then, went fast asleep.

Sesshoumaru was having a dream. (A/N: for the first time.)

-Dream/ P.O.V.-

I was walking through the forest, when I heard a beautiful voice. I masked my scent. Soon, I saw a beautiful maiden come, prancing about. She suddenly stopped and smiled.

"You can come out now Sesshoumaru. I know you're there. I can feel your aura."

How did she know my name? I stepped from behind the tree and asked sternly,

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

She only laughed. What was there to laugh about?

"Why are you laughing girl?"

She only laughed harder.

"Sesshoumaru…w-why a-are you acting like this?"

She stopped laughing.

"Do I know you?"

"Sesshoumaru, it's me Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay," asked a voice.

I turned around and saw my father.

"Father…Kagome…what are you doing here?"

"This is your dream, Sesshy. Please wake up."

I was confused.

"Why do I have to wake up…"

"Wake up…wake up…WAKE UP!"

-End of Dream/P.O.V-

Sesshoumaru got up in an instant. Izayoi was standing above him.

"What wench?!"

Izayoi slapped Sesshoumaru, hard!

"Don't you talk to your superiors like that!"

"You're one to talk," mumbled Sesshoumaru under his breath.

However, Izayoi heard his comment but chose to isolate it.

"Where were you he whole day?!"

"None of your business wench!"

Izayoi was close to slapping him again, but he caught her hand, just in time.

"Don't hit me again," said Sesshoumaru dangerously, his eyes turning red.

Izayoi smirked.

"You wouldn't hit a pregnant woman would you? I'm certain your father would love to hear that. Especially when that pregnant woman is his own mate."

Sesshoumaru let go of her hand and said,

"Just leave and don't come back to my room."

Izayoi left.

'Kagome…'

Sesshoumaru fell back into a dreamless sleep.

-End of Chapter-


	2. Where ya going

Chapter II: Where ya going?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters. But I wished I did.

It was morning and Kagome was getting ready for the day. So was Sesshoumaru…Anyways, back to Kagome. She packed some fruit and headed for the forest, when Sango stopped her.

"Why are you going in the forest? It's too dangerous for you!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! Besides, I'm only going to practice my archery."

Sango looked at Kagome suspiciously. Kagome took out her bows and arrows.

"Okay," Sango said unsure. Kagome walked into the forest, oblivious to the fact that Sesshoumaru was watching her the whole time. He kept his aura hidden. Kagome put up a target and aimed her arrow at it. When she let go, it flew into a bush. Kagome tried a few more times, but they all avoided the target. Kagome was frustrated.

"You only have to relax," said a voice in her ear.

Kagome knew it was Sesshoumaru.

"How do you know?"

"I know you're not letting the power flow through your body."

"I don't have my powers yet."

"Hm," was all Sesshoumaru said.

He gripped onto both her hands, gently. Standing closely behind her; she tensed up.

"Just relax and focus on the target."

Kagome relaxed in his chest.

"Get a good grip on the bow…"

Kagome complied.

"Aim…"

Kagome did so.

"And release," whispered Sesshoumaru in her ear as she complied. The arrow had blue spiritual powers as it hit the target; bullseye!

"I-I got my powers," whispered Kagome.

She looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes, as he did to her. Their faces were inches away from each other. Soon, they were wrapped in a passionate kiss. Kagome's eyes widened.

"My…my first kiss…'

Kagome deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kagome," yelled a voice. Sesshoumaru and Kagome broke their kiss.

"Kagome!"

'That sounds like…Sango's voice!'

Sesshoumaru jumped in the trees. Sango came into view.

"Kagome," she yelled as she ran over to Kagome.

"Did you practice your archery?"

Kagome smiled at her.

"Yep! I even achieved my powers." 'With some help,' thought Kagome as she blushed, remembering Sesshoumaru took her first kiss.

"What's the matter Kagome? Why are you so flushed? Is it too hot out," asked Sango, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.

"No-no, I'm just thinking about something."

Sango grinned, mischievously.

"Oh, about a boy?"

Kagome blushed even harder.

"No!"

In the trees, Sesshoumaru was watching. He was amused boy Sango and Kagome's antics. Back to Kagome and Sango.

"I bet your thinking of _Hojo_."

The red on Kagome's face grew darker.

"I am not!"

"I bet you are! You and I both know he likes you."

Sesshoumaru's face turned to anger and jealousy all at once.

'Who's this…Hojo kid…?'

Sesshoumaru listened to the conversation.

"Sango! You already know I don't like-like Hojo! Besides, I like someone else."

Sango's expression was from mischievous to suspicious.

"Oh, and who is that?"

Kagome, still blushing, said,

"Um…you don't know him…"

"Well, can you describe him? Wait, first, tell me how you met him."

"Um…he was injured so I healed him. He helped me achieve my powers."

Sesshoumaru listened and realized she was talking about him. He felt his face heat up.

-Sesshoumaru's P.O.V-

She…she loves me? (A/N: Like-like means love just so you know.) But what is there to love about me? I'm so…unemotional but…I'm so different towards her…I think I love her too…I listened to what Kagome said.

"He's really sweet and understanding. I love him."

"Oh? And who is this 'sweet and understanding guy' who caught your heart?"

"His name his Sesshoumaru."

"……You know that his name is 'killing perfection'?"

Kagome smiled.

"Yes…I do…"

I jumped out from the trees.

-End of P.O.V-

"And I love you,"said Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Sango took out her sword.

"Be gone, demon! Leave us or I'll kill you!"

Sesshoumaru just stared coldly at her.

"Sango, no! Don't kill him!"

Sango stared at her like she was crazy.

"Kagome, he's a demon. Our whole village kills demons, don't forget."

"Sango, don't kill him!"

"Why not, Kagome?"

"Because I love him," Kagome blurted out.

Sango's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I love him…"

"You…you love a demon?"

"Yes…He loves me as well."

Sango sighed and put her sword away.

"If you love him…Then I'm okay with it."

Kagome smiled. She ran over to Sesshoumaru and embraced him.

"Does your mother know?"

Kagome frowned.

"No…Please don't tell her!"

Sango smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll leave you two _lovebirds _alone," Sango said as she walked away.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru blushed. They turned to each other and looked in each others' eyes. Their faces grew closer. Soon, they shared a passionate kiss. They held each other in a lover's embrace. Kagome spent the whole day with Sesshoumaru. It was sunset and they were sitting on a hill. Kagome looked a Sesshoumaru passionately.

"I _really _enjoyed your company today."

Sesshoumaru gazed at her the same way.

"Me too."

They leaned in and shared another passionate kiss. This time, they deepened it without any interruptions. However, someone was watching.

"So Kagome, this is why you left the village? I'm pretty sure _mother _would _love _to hear that," said Kikyo, as she walked back to the village. (A/N: Dun-dun-dunn!!! Getting really dramatic, isn't it?) Sesshoumaru broke apart from Kagome.

"What's wrong," asked Kagome.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something."

Kagome smiled.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow," said Kagome as she kissed him good-bye. Kagome and Sesshoumaru went their separate ways. When Kagome got in her hut, Kaori and Kikyo were waiting there. Kaori did _NOT _look happy.

"Kagome, you're leaving this village tonight."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"What?"

-End of Chapter-


End file.
